Sentence
by vernajast
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke kept running, only putting half of his heart into it and wondering what exactly Naruto thought would happen if he actually returned to the village with him. Made me smile to write this. SasuNaruSasu.


_Warnings: None, except me trying to be clever. No angst. O_o NaruSasu. Tsunade. Sakura. Konoha Police Department (formerly manned by the Uchiha). Writing this made me smile; I hope reading it does the same for you._

_Yes, there is 1 sentence in section 1, 2 sentences in chapter 2...etc. I meant the word "sentence" in both ways - as it relates to jail/crime and as it relates to the 7 sets of sentences. Yes, 7 as in Team 7. I know. So clever. (haha)  
_

* * *

**Sentence  
by vernajast**

_sasuke x naruto_

**_(this life looks like a sentence)_**

**- 1 -**

"SASUKE, I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!"

**- 2 -**

Uchiha Sasuke kept running, only putting half of his heart into it and wondering what exactly Naruto thought would happen if he actually returned to the village with him.

_Usuratonkachi._

**- 3 -**

"...sentence you to a three year probationary period confined within the walls of Konoha."

Tsunade watched Naruto across the room as anger and relief waged war over his features. She thought perhaps arguing Sasuke's case had taken its toll on him, but then he looked up and flashed that trademark smile.

**- 4 -**

The house was exactly as Sasuke remembered it, and he wandered the halls alone with his ghosts for a solid hour before a disturbance in the foyer drew his attention and his kunai. He found Naruto clumsily trying to haul multiple bags of ramen containers and groceries into the house with one hand, the other gripping a box of cleaning supplies.

"Hey, teme, you here?"

Sasuke considered sneaking out to avoid anything awkward, but then Naruto caught sight of him and it was all too easy to fall back into the routine.

**- 5 -**

"...the nightmares and something else to help protect what's left of your vision so you'll be useful after your probation ends. You know...Uchiha used to be a respectable name around here..." Her voice was pleasant enough, but Sasuke could feel the Hokage's power seething underneath that tiny, nondescript seal on her forehead. "Despite what you've probably heard, the police squad was their pride and joy, and their commander always worked closely with the Hokage."

The young man sitting across the desk from her raised a brow and remained silent, but as the Godaime brushed thick fingers over a portrait of Naruto situated on her desk, she saw understanding surface on those sharp features as readable as her protege's in the right light.

**- 6 -**

Naruto slurped his ramen and glanced sideways at Sakura who was still watching him like a predator.

"Whaaaat, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura giggled and smacked him on the top of the head with an open-handed slap. "You're both idiots, you know? It's so obvious you have _feelings_ for him, so why don't you just _tell_ him?"

Naruto shook his head and turned back to his ramen, cheeks red-and not just from the steam.

**- 7 -**

Sasuke scanned the final report in the stack with bloodshot eyes, head bent at an unpleasant angle, and his cheek resting on his up-turned palm. The police force had been busy working through a backlog of cases that needed to be closed out before they could start investigating new ones, and Sasuke had taken it upon himself as their commander to check the quality of their work.

When someone entered his office without knocking, he growled, "WHAT?" and pounded his fist on the desktop in frustration at losing his place for what must have been the tenth time. His glare faded when he looked up to find Naruto's face hovering just in front of his own.

Then the idiot seemed to hesitate for once, and Sasuke reached up and grabbed his collar, yanking him across his father's desk to kiss Naruto firmly and deliberately-nothing like that first time years ago that had been seared into both of their memories.

After seven fateful seconds that seemed infinitely longer to both young men, Naruto sat back and looked at Sasuke, grinning smugly. "I'm proud of you, bastard."

[ .end ]


End file.
